encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Fusion
Since the 2005 series, the gems' powers can be fused together in order to create a more powerful effect. Now in the 2016 series, not only can gems be fused together, they can also be fused with other powerful weapons or any power source. 2005 Blocking one's ability ''' Pirena fused the Brilyante ng Apoy and the Brilyante ng Tubig to block Alena's sonokinesis powers. GemFusion2005.png| '''Revival of a soul in Devas Pirena and Alena fused the Brilyante ng Apoy and the Brilyante ng Tubig to fulfill the revival of Kahlil. FusionIn2005.png KahlilRevived.png|Kahlil is successfully revived by the fusion. Element fusion *Supposedly, the trio were going to unite their powers only to be prevented by Hagorn. Alena was able to think of another way to stop the volcanic eruption. 20171120 222054.png|Alena unites her gem's powers with Amihan's. 20171121_001148.png|Amihan and Alena freeze the lahar. 2016 Energy Beams Fire and Water Energy Blast Fusion.png|Pirena fuses the Gems of Water and Fire to project an energy beam on Danaya which also destroys her Earth Shield. Earth and Air Fusion.jpg|Amihan and Danaya fuses their Brilyantes to project an energy beam against a group of Hathors. Lupa Tubig Fusion Paghahamon Ep.png|Danaya and Alena fused their Brilyantes to supposedly break Avria's shield. Fusion2016shots3.png|Fusion of the Brilyante ng Tubig and the Brilyante ng Apoy versus the fused energy beams of the Brilyante ng Lupa, the Brilyante ng Diwa and the Brilyante ng Hangin. IMG_1687.PNG|Fusion of the Lupig, Queen's scepter, Brilyante ng Tubig, Brilyante ng Apoy, and Cassiopea's powers. Screenshot_2017-04-25-23-13-26.png Morphing The gems can morph their keepers from two beings into a single being. *This happened when Danaya and LilaSari fused their gem's powers. *This happened again during the series' climactic war when the Sang'gres Danaya, Pirena, and Alena fused their gems to defeat Ether. DanayaSari.png|Danaya and LilaSari morphed into Danaya-Sari. ShotsofFusion3.png|Danaya and LilaSari combine their gem's powers. Full recovery *Avria was able to fully recover from all her wounds using the powers of the Brilyante ng Lupa, the Brilyante ng Diwa and the Brilyante ng Hangin. Fusion2016shots4.png|Avria heals herself. Creature creation *Avria was able to create a creature using the powers of the Brilyante ng Lupa, the Brilyante ng Diwa and the Brilyante ng Hangin. Fusion2016shots2.png|Avria creates the Kubur. Eliminating a shield *Hagorn destroys the shield created by the Sang'gres. Fusionshots22.png Fusionshots23.png Destroying a place *The powers of a single gem is enough to destroy a place be it a small place or a huge one like the Kingdom of Etheria. The more gems combined, the faster it will be to destroy a place. Fusion2016shots5.png|Alena and Danaya destroyed the new Etheria using the Brilyante ng Tubig and Brilyante ng Lupa. Shield Shielding himself/herself or group: The keeper can fuse the gem to create a stronger shield. File:Fusion2016shots.png|Hagorn shields himself from Amihan and Danaya's attacks. Shielding a place: The more gems used, the stronger the shield is that is why Danaya and Pirena opted to fuse the gems powers. *Though the gems were able to create the same effect, the side effect vary depending on the gem involved. *Take note: When Pirena used the Brilyante ng Apoy to create a shield it wasn't visible to the naked eye same with the Brilyante ng Hangin when combined wih the Brilyante ng Diwa so this could only mean that the presence of the Brilyante ng Lupa's powers in the triple fusion made the shield visible to the naked eye. File:Fusion2016shots1.png|The shield which is made with the power of the Brilyante ng Apoy, Brilyante ng Tubig and Brilyante ng Diwa faded into nothingness but is activated. Probably because of the characteristic of the water element being colorless. ShotsofLireo201625.png|The shield which is made with the power of the Brilyante ng Apoy, Brilyante ng Hangin and Brilyante ng Lupa is visible to the naked eye. Probably because of the characteristic of the earth element which is to form or materialize natural resources. Fusion2016shots6.png|The hideout of Hagorn is protected and cloaked by a shield through the fusion of the Brilyante ng Hangin and Brilyante ng Diwa. Fusionshield.png|Pirena, Danaya and Alena protected Sapiro by creating a shield. Category:Brilyantes